


Archery Lessons

by AlyssAlenko



Series: The Tori/Cullen Files [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Archery, F/M, Fluff, Kiss interrupted, Kissing, Lessons, Love, No Privacy, PDA, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Sword and Shield, Teaching, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trust, bow and arrow, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and Victoria are trying to spend more time together and have decided to teach each other a new weapon. Sword and shield for Tori and Bow and arrow for Cullen. The two of them get a little too close in the training grounds...</p><p>I headcannon my Hero of Fereldan and my Inquisitor to be cousins eight years apart.</p><p>So here’s a little Cullen x Trevelyan fluff based on the below image, a green arrow/black canary sculpture I found at Comic-Con, because Victoria Trevelyan is an archer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Archery Lessons

It didn't feel right to him. He held the weapon gingerly in his hands, testing the material before drawing the string back and releasing. The bow made a twang as it snapped back into place. Victoria smiled while watching him, holding his sword and shield; she was as unfamiliar with them as Cullen was with her bow, but they'd both agreed to try a new weapon so they could teach each other and spend more time together.

She always saw him training with the Inquisition’s soldiers, when she wasn't expanding their influence, but she'd never seen him with another weapon. He ran his hand down the polished oak of the bow--Odessa had actually crafted this from the staff given to her by the grand oak when she had to deal with the werewolves of the Brecilian Forest during the blight, when she was thirteen. The enchantments she'd had Sandal enhance in the already magical wood had saved her skin more than a few times since she'd become Inquisitor.

There were reasons Odessa Theirin was her favorite cousin.

When the bow had arrived on her doorstep, Luciana Trevelyan had shown her daughter how to craft, and fletch her own arrows. Tori set Cullen’s sword and shield on the ground and approached him slowly, slipping in between him and her bow. Her left hand came up and firmly grasped the grip as he smiled, burying his face in her short, chin-length black hair and inhaling deeply, his stubble scratching against the chain she wore his coin on, the one enchanted by Dagna with an enhanced armor rune. Sufficiently distracted, his left hand dropped only to come to rest flat against her stomach and hold her tightly against him.

Victoria stifled a giggle, as she used her right hand to guide his right hand to notch the arrow and draw the string back to their jawlines. She could feel his grin against the back of her neck, as she let go of the string he still held taut and tangled her right hand into his hair while he stood behind her. The recruits were never going to let their commander live this very public display of affection down. He didn't care, not while he had her in his arms.

“Let it fly, my love.” Tori whispered, running her fingers through his blonde curls.

His hair felt like silk.

Cullen nodded and let the string slip out of his fingers, sending the arrow sailing into the target, dead center. He could definitely get used to this kind of training. Nevermind that any soldier near them was snickering under their breath about Commander Cullen and the Inquisitor flirting in the training grounds. At one point, he would've cared, but Victoria turned in his arms and planted a heated kiss on his lips. They hadn't been able to get this close with the swords, and that was a tragedy.

“I could get used to this kind of weapons training.” He muttered.

Cullen dropped the bow to the ground and wrapping his arms around her, crushing her to him and capturing her lips with his. She melted against him, angling her head to deepen the kiss. He opened his mouth against hers, letting their tongues intertwine and swallowing her contented sigh. Her fingers in his hair tightened their grip, pulling slightly, the sting of her nails on his scalp caused him to hiss, but they didn't pull apart.

Tori pulled away for a brief second, before jumping and clamping her legs around his waist and leaning down to claim his lips from this new height. Their tongues and lips crashed together over and over again, occasionally knocking their teeth. A disgusted noise from behind them drew them both back to the fact that they were outside and everyone was staring...Cassandra’s arms were crossed over her chest in annoyance at their utterly indecent display as Varric scribbled hastily--when they'd gotten there, neither could say, having been too absorbed in each other.

“Don't stop on my account, this might just be in my next novel.” The dwarf chuckled. “I thought they were kidding when they said you and Curly were going at it in the training grounds, but you didn't disappoint.”

Cassandra scoffed again. “Honestly, I'm happy you found each other but there are other places you two could try and a have a private moment.”

Cullen and Victoria were both red from their necks to the tops of their heads, not understanding how they'd gotten so carried away. He set her down carefully, and she bent to retrieve her bow. That was quite enough training for one day, they'd have to resume this later...in private...


End file.
